Neutron Star Collision
by AcrosstheMirror
Summary: Love is forever/And we'll die, we'll die together. Mentions of rape, abortion and suicide


**I wrote this when I was kind of sad, so it does not have a happy ending.**

**There are mentions of rape, abortion and suicide but, even if it's nothing really graphic, I felt the need to warn you. **

**I don't own anything. :(**

**

* * *

**

_Mom, dad, Edward and Emmett,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you. Do not think, not even for a second, that I didn't love you. I did, so much, and I'm pretty sure I'll still love you, doesn't matter where I go._

_Tell the girls they were the best friends a girl could ask for and take care of them, Emmett and Edward!_

_Rose, I'm sorry for taking your twin away from you. I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he is. He made me see that we can't be away from each other even after death. That's why we're asking you all to burry our bodies in the same place._

_We will rest now, away from everything that has ever hurt us. We'll finally be peaceful and happy; we just regret having to hurt you to do so._

_Don't cry for us, we don't want you to be sad. I know it's hard, but be happy that now Jasper and I can start over._

_PS.: Bella, me being dead is no reason for you to wear those horrible clothes again. I'll be watching and will hunt you at night if you do that! Help her, Rose!_

_Love, _

_Ali."_

Alice finished reading the letter she wrote to her family. She meant every word. She was going to be free.

Since they were kids, Alice and Jasper have always been best friends. When he was eleven and she was ten, Jazz asked Ali to be his valentine on Valentine's Day and they became a couple. They were each other's first everything. First love, first kiss, first time having sex…

They couldn't be happier. Alice was now 19, Jasper was 20 and he had proposed. Their life was perfect until **he** came along.

James Hunter had some classes with Alice and anyone could tell he was interested in her. Always kind, she would be nice with him every time he talked to her, but always made sure he knew she didn't want other guy when she had Jasper. James wasn't happy with that.

He would watch her as she danced through the halls so she could find her love. He didn't want her love, he only wanted her. He could have what he wanted and after that she could go back to her fiancée.

One day, Jasper was at home reading an important book for his History class when he got a Call from the hospital letting him know that Alice was there. She had been raped.

He couldn't even remember getting to the hospital. One minute he was at home and on another one he was holding his broken love in his arms with tears running down his face.

Two months later, when Alice was finally moving on, they found out she was pregnant. She knew it couldn't be Jasper's because he always wore a condom and he hasn't touched her like that since the accident. They both knew it was James' baby.

Alice had always dreamed about the day she'd become pregnant. She'd tell Jasper and He'd tell her he was the happiest man ever. They'd have dinner with their families and tell them the news. Now, her dreams had been ruined. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand the thought of looking at her child and seeing James' features staring back at her instead of Jasper's. He or she would ask how he/she was born and she would remember that horrible night. She would never be able to love that baby, so it would have to die.

Somehow, someone found out about the baby and the abortion and told the whole college about it. They were saying Alice had cheated on Jasper with James (who ran away right after raping Alice) and he had made her kill the baby. Even the teachers were giving them weird looks.

Alice couldn't take it. She was getting more and more depressed and that was affecting Jasper, since he was only happy when she was. When he found out he didn't want to live anymore, he said he'd go with her.

Alice was pulled out of her thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and soft but firm lips were pressed against her shoulder.

Jasper thought about his letter to his family when he hugged Alice. He could remember every single word of it.

"_Dad, mom and Rose,_

_Don't cry. I know it's a stupid thing to ask but you shouldn't be sad. Ali and I will be happy now. We'll be free._

_I'm sorry for being the cause of your pain._

_Emmett, thank you for making my sister happy. Take care of her now that I won't be able to anymore. Behave, Rose._

_Edward, along with Emmett, you've been my best friend since I can remember. I wish you and Bells only the best._

_I'm sure Ali asked you in her letter to burry our bodies together, so I don't need to repeat that._

_And please don't blame her, it's not her fault. I said I'd follow her anywhere and I meant it._

_Don't keep bad memories of us. We love you all._

_Love,_

_Jasper."_

The next morning, all you could hear were their families' broken sobs.

Alice and Jasper were found dead, two suicide letters left on their kitchen table.


End file.
